An elevator includes a hoistway which extends vertically and a car which is provided so as to be movable in the hoistway. Conventionally, the renovation of a hydraulic elevator to a machine room-less rope elevator or a pressure-driven elevator has been carried out. An example of the renovation is now described. According to a method described in Patent Literature 1, when an old existing hydraulic elevator is to be renovated to a rope elevator, devices relating to the driving of the hydraulic elevator are first removed. Thereafter, devices of the rope elevator are installed in the hoistway.
According to the above-mentioned elevator renovation method, however, the removal of devices for the hydraulic elevator, which are provided in the hoistway, such as a jack and a plunger, takes time and efforts. Therefore, there is a problem in that a period of renovation work becomes disadvantageously long. Moreover, when a top part of the hoistway has no room for a space for providing a new hoisting machine and deflector sheave, and further a space for providing beams for supporting the hoisting machine and the deflector sheave, there is another problem in that the renovation is difficult.